


I trusted you Fresh, until you had raped me. (this is the only title I can think of for this story, so deal with it)

by Unqio12



Series: Blooming Flower rose x undertale au sans oneshots. [1]
Category: Animal Jam (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dom/sub, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Face Slapping, Female Reader, Force Choking, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Loss of Powers, Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mild S&M, Mild Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is Blooming Flower Rose, Reader is virgin, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Scratching, Slapping, Strangulation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, drugged, reader is 14 years old, reader is a Oc, reader let's her guard down while giving up, reader refuses alot, reader tries to call for help, reader tries to escape, reader tries to fight back but can't, tail pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unqio12/pseuds/Unqio12
Summary: You was normally riding your bike in your garden for free time but then suddenly a 90's skeleton came by to visit you.  But this time he wants something else from you and it's something personal.





	I trusted you Fresh, until you had raped me. (this is the only title I can think of for this story, so deal with it)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this is my second story that I'm making but this will be short and not long. Also, I had this story in my mind since every night that I slept through so now I'm typing this story online. And, this is my first undertale fanfiction that I made so I hope you guys enjoy.

Right now you was busy riding your bike in your garden in your castle den and you loved doing outside activities when you felt bored, and this was so relaxing.

"This feels nice to ride my bike outside today" You said to yourself while riding your bike and while smiling happily.

You continued to ride your bike in circles and you rode it everywhere in your garden, but then you heard loud knocking on your front doors to your castle. So this made you fall off and trip over your bike but good thing you was not wearing your high heels or else they would have broke, and you suddenly came back up while clenching your chest because you was scared.

"I wonder who that could be" You said to yourself while running back into your castle and you opened your doors to see who it was and you saw that it was underfresh sans and this made you smile a little bit but not too much.

"Hi fresh sans, I did not expect for you to be here but I don't mind you visiting" You said while looking at underfresh sans.

Fresh sans was busy looking at your legs and your skirt, like if he wanted something. But this made you uncomfortable and confused, so you talked to him even more to get him out of his trance.

"Um, fresh sans are you there because my eyes are up here not down there" You said to underfresh sans in a confused tone.

"S-Sorry broseph, I kind of zoned out there for a sec but anyways yes I'm here bra" Underfresh sans replied to you after you made him get your attention.

"Oh, ok then" You said as you let fresh in your home.

You tried to walk back outside and into your garden so you can ride your bike again but suddenly underfresh sans used his magic to grab you and bring you back to his spot that he was standing in.

"Woah there my wiggity wack broseph, you ain't going anywhere because I gots somethin' to tell ya" Underfresh sans said to you when you was caught in his magic.

"Um, what do you have to tell me fresh sans?" You replied back to underfresh sans in a confused tone.

"Well good thing u asked my broseph, I heard that there was a lynx that taken by phantoms and it's parents and everyone are trying to look for em"

"Ok, I see the point in this story you're saying fresh sans but is this all true?" You said asking underfresh sans in a very confused tone.

"Yes it is my wiggity wiggity broseph" Underfresh sans replied back to you.

"Oh, well then lets go and find that innocent lynx fresh sans" You said as you tried to move but you was still stuck in underfresh sans's powers.

"Um, fresh sans are you going to free me so I can move?" You said in a confused tone.

"Of course bra, I am going to free ya's" Underfresh sans replied as he freed you from his magic.

You said thank you and you walked to your castle doors but this was immediately cut off by underfresh sans talking to you.

"W-Wait broseph before we leave can you-I mean we eat some food before going?" Underfresh sans said in a nervous tone.

"Hmm, Ok maybe we can eat some food before leaving but after this we need to go ok?" You replied back to Underfresh sans.

"Y-Yes bra but you can wait in the waiting room as I go and fix the food ok?" Underfresh sans said still in a nervous tone.

"Ok" You replied back to him.

You went into your waiting room which had a hd tv in it and you turned the tv onto some sort of channel that would be suitable for you and fresh. But in the meanwhile underfresh sans was in your kitchen cooking a steak that he took out of your fridge and he cut the steak into small pieces, then he got your favorite blue soda from the fridge and poured it into a plastic cup. And, when was done fixing your food and your drink he had crushed up two doses of the date rape drug and put it in your soda and he used a spoon to stir the soda with the two doses of the date rape drug, then after stirring the soda he crushed up one dose of the date rape drug and put it on some of the chopped off pieces of the steak. You was busy watching the tv until you saw underfresh sans back with your food and your favorite drink but you wondered to yourself did he get food for himself though.

"Here's your food and ur favorite drink broseph~" Underfresh sans said while smirking at you with a lewd look but you couldn't see his eyes behind those glasses of his.

"Thanks fresh sans" You said with a small smile as you ate your food and drank your soda.

"So, how do you feel broseph?" Underfresh sans said while he was looking at you.

As you was done eating your food and drinking your soda, you took a deep breath and started talking to underfresh sans.

"Well fresh sans, my vision is getting kind of blurry and I am beginning to have a headache. So I don't think I feel so good" You replied back to underfresh sans.

"Good bra, that's good" Underfresh sans said while his smile on his face got even wider.

You looked at underfresh sans's glasses changing from the words yolo to you're going to like what's going to happen next~.

"Um, f-fresh what was in that food and what was in that drink that y-you gave to me?" You said in a worried tone.

"Heh, bra you knew that there was drugs in your food and drink~" Underfresh sans replied back to you while his smile got even wider than it did before.

You got shocked at his answer as you rolled and fell on the ground twisting back and forth as you whimpered and frowned.

"F-Fresh sans please help me, this is not a joke please help me!" You said back to underfresh sans.

"Wish I could broseph but I gots to go, see ya on the flipside" Underfresh sans said as he disappeared leaving you in a shaky mess.

"W-Why did he leave me here in this situation, I should have never trusted him" You said as you talked to yourself.

Underfresh sans reappeared behind you while looking at you on the ground with a smirk on his face. You rolled over to you right side and you was shocked and scared that you saw underfresh sans standing and hovering over you.

"A-Aah! Fresh sans I thought you left me here to pass out" You said looking at underfresh sans.

"Nope bra, I came back to check on you" Underfresh sans replied to you.

"Oh, ok well are you going to help me?" You said in a sigh of relief.

"I am going to help ya but first ya gotta sleep" Underfresh replied while he was waiting for you to do what he had told you to do.

Your body kept shaking out of control and your vision got so blurry that you couldn't hardly see underfresh sans anymore, but until then your version turned black immediately and you got knocked out. And, at the same time underfresh sans brought you into his au and he had layed you down on a soft bed while you was still knocked out, but he had snapped his finger to wake you up but some of the date rape drug was still in your system so you couldn't really wake up very quickly in a snap of a finger.

"Ow, my head. Where am I?" You said trying to look around for some help.

"Heh, you really are the easy prey for a parasite like me~" Underfresh sans said in flat tone that was not his normal 90's voice.

"F-Fresh sans where am I? Please tell me! This is not a joke, is it, because if it is then I will call the animal jam police!!" You said growling at underfresh sans after your eyesight got back to normal.

"No, this is not a joke and I'm not going to tell you where we're at. So, your going to listen to me ok and don't call the police ok?" Underfresh sans said to you softly.

Underfresh sans snapped his finger which made your clothes disappear, so the only clothing you was wearing now was your bra and your panties. Underfresh sans took his clothes off very quickly and you was shocked when you saw his dick that was magenta colored, this also made you blush but you didn't let your guard down.

"Um, fresh sans what are you going to do with me?" You said in a worried tone.

Underfresh sans took his glasses off and you was shocked to see what his eyes actually looks like under those glasses.

"Your going to see what I'm going to do with you~" Underfresh sans replied back to you as he put his hand on your stomach almost going to your breasts.

"GRRR! No! I'm going back home to where I belong and I will pretend that none of this happened." You said as you pushed underfresh sans away from you. You quickly got up off the bed and you tried to go back to your castle den that was still in animal jam but underfresh sans instantly grabbed you with a shiny purple tentacle and he used his tentacle to throw you back on the bed.

"Are you trying to escape because if you are then your going to force me into making your first time the worst" Underfresh sans said while he was threatening you with his tone.

You whimpered not knowing what to say as underfresh sans used his hand to stroke his magenta dick in front of you and this made you blush even more, but underfresh sans stopped stroking his dick and he snapped his finger which made your bra and panties disappear.

"Heh, you look beautiful without clothes on" Underfresh sans said with a smirk while looking at your tight pussy and your hardened breasts that was freed from your bra.

You whimpered as underfresh sans used his purple tentacles to hold your arms, your legs, your tail and your hands and feet down, so you won't try to escape from him. He starts to finger your pussy as he licks your neck softly with his multicolored tongues.

"A-Ah~ F-Fresh please stop, I want to go back home" You said as underfresh sans continued to finger your pussy while he was licking your neck with his multicolored tongues.

"I ain't going to stop you son of a bitch" Underfresh sans said in a dark tone as he shoved his hand all the way into your pussy and pulled it back out and he harshly grabbed and twisted your pussy lips hard with his hand which made you scream and howl.

"O-Ow! *whimpers* Don't do that fresh! I-I'm sensitive!" You said in a worried tone.

Underfresh sans chuckled at your words. He licked and sucked on his fingers and hand that was still covered in your pussy fluids, he then thrusted his length into you which made you howl loud. You growled at him while your wings and your magical horn popped out, you also punched underfresh sans and you threw him off of you. Then you quickly tried to fly off back into your world but you was grabbed by underfresh sans purple tentacle again and you was thrown on the bed once again.

"Now listen to me ya slut, if you keep disobeying me I will take away your powers to make sure you won't escape. And, if you try to call the police I will infect you with the parasite got it?" Underfresh sans said in a angered tone.

"*whimpers* G-Got it" You said while tears was filling your eyes.

Underfresh sans used all of his purple tentacles again to hold your legs, arms, tail, feet, and hands down so you won't escape. He roughly thrusted his length in and out of you over and over again and at this moment he used one tentacle to grab your neck very tightly making you almost choke to death. He scratched all over your body with his phalanges and he bit harshly into your arm that was being held down, he also slapped and hit your face a lot and he used his purple tentacle to pull your tail very hard. All of this made you scream and howl.

"Grrr, all of your sounds are making me go crazy" Underfresh sans said while he was thrusting faster and faster in and out of you.

You got mad at him and once again you punched and threw underfresh sans off of you and you tried to fly back to your world again, but underfresh sans used his purple tentacle to grab you and throw you back onto the bed again.

"Ok, I am done with you son of bitch. You asked for it and I'm giving it to you." Underfresh sans said as he snapped his finger taking your magic powers away from you.

Underfresh sans thrusted all the way in you making you whimper and cry.

"A-AHH! That hurts f-fresh sans!" You said in a very worried tone.

Underfresh sans keeps thrusting harder and harder into you and was already fucking you senseless. He kept punching and hitting you and he slapped your face alot, he also scratched you all over your body marking you with his scratch marks and he kept biting your arm so hard marking it with his bite marks. He licked up the blood that was coming from your open wound on your arm but that that didn't stop him from fucking you senseless, he still keeps thrusting faster and harder into you while his purple tentacle was pulling your tail very very hard then he used another purple tentacle to thrust into your tight pussy in and out making the pace go even faster.

"F-Fresh! That hurts so much, please slow down!" You said while whimpering and crying.

Underfresh sans didn't care to slow down as he used a purple tentacle to grab your neck very very tightly making you choke.

"Grrr, shut up ya slut. And, besides you should call me master instead of saying my name" Underfresh sans said while he thrusted harder into you over and over again.

The both of your sounds filled in the room where underfresh sans was fucking you senseless over and over again. Underfresh sans thrusted so hard in and out of you making you whimper and cry even more.

"I-I wish I n-never trusted you f-fresh" You said in a strained voice while underfresh sans still had his tentacle around your neck.

"What was that slut?" Underfresh sans said as he releases your neck from his tentacle.

"I said I wish I never trusted you fresh sans" You replied back to him in a angered tone.

Underfresh sans quickly grabbed your neck again with his purple tentacle causing you to choke.

"Grrr, do not make me choke you now. Because that's exactly what you're trying to make me do to you broseph. And, I told you not to call me by my name, call me your master slut" Underfresh sans said as he still used his purple tentacle to pull your tail even harder.

Underfresh sans keep thrusting harder into you making you scream alot. He kept on thrusting over and over again until he hit your g-spot and at the same time he still marked you with his scratch marks and bite marks.

"A-Ah~ F-Fresh sans what did I do to deserve this?" You said in a worried tone while whimpering and looking at underfresh sans's eyes.

"Don't say my name, call me master ya slut. Also, the only thing you did to deserve this was that you trusted me and believed in that story of that lynx that was missing but you knew that was not true broseph~" Underfresh sans said while he kept on thrusting faster into you as his purple tentacle was also thrusting into your pussy faster and harder.

You whimpered and cried as your pussy was getting pounded by underfresh sans's magenta dick. The both of you almost felt that you was getting close to climax. More sounds filled the room as underfresh sans thrusted faster into you.

"F-Fuck, your pussy is so tight that I-I'm about to cum but I want you to cum for me first~" Underfresh sans said while he licked your pink tongue with his multicolored tongues and at the same time he did that his purple tentacle was slowly going in and out of your pussy.

"*growls* N-No, I am not going to cum for you. I just want this to be over with and I want to go back home" You replied back to underfresh sans in a depressed tone.

"You listen to me you fucking slut, either your going to do what I say or your going to face the consequences" Underfresh sans said in a angered tone as he put his sharp knuckle/fist on your clit.

You instantly pulled out a phone and you tried to call for help but underfresh sans quickly slapped the phone out of your hand and he bit into your arm even harder after he slapped the phone out of your hand.

"A-Are you trying to get me in trouble ya s-slut?" Underfresh sans said as he slapped your face.

"N-No" You replied back to underfresh sans in a worried tone.

"Ok, then" Underfresh sans said as he thrusted his length harder into you making you scream very loud.

Underfresh sans thrusted in you so much over and over again while his purple tentacle was still going in and out of your pussy at a slowed pace. You couldn't take this anymore because you and him almost felt like coming.

"M-MASTER!" You yelled at underfresh sans with those words.

"What slut?~" Underfresh sans replied to you.

"P-Please go f-faster *huff, huff* I-I feel like coming." You said back to underfresh sans.

Underfresh sans chuckled at your answer as he thrusted his magenta dick into you faster and harder once again. This made you cum/squirt a lot of fluids out of your pussy while your eyes rolled to the back of your head at this moment, and underfresh sans did the same response by filling your pussy with his magical magenta seed and his purple tentacle also filled your pussy up with magical purple seed.

"*breaths heavily* M-Master that f-felt amazing" You said as your eyes went back to normal.

"Y-Yeah b-broseph" Underfresh sans said as he was done cumming inside of you.

"S-So are we done yet? Because I want to go home" You said in a confused tone.

Underfresh sans chuckled at your question.

"*pulls your ear while whispering* You know that this is not done yet until I say so. Until the last and 16th orgasm is when we'll be done broseph~. But this one was your first." Underfresh sans said as he whispered in your ear.

You was shocked at his answer and this made you pass out because the date rape drug was still in your system. And, underfresh sans was kind of tired too because he did spend time with you at your castle den in animal jam and he did just raped you right now, so the both of you fell asleep together as underfresh sans fell asleep on top of you and you slept on the bottom.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was a quick oneshot. If you guys want me to make more then comment and let me know down below.


End file.
